catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Character Art Project
Kittypet Blanks - For Approval I wanted them to look REALLY cute because they are, well, not feirce...(No offense, Kittehs XD) That would make them look soft and unharmfull...I think i did a great job on that xD Foxclaw33I love Foxpaw :) 20:38, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Can I take these over? Venomsplash 22:38, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead, i'm giving these up now. Thistleflame (W) For Approval Comments?The gost,12:37,june 28,2011. Reuploaded.'''08:53,4 August,2011.(UTC) Brighten the highlights on his shoulder and face, to even out the brightness of the one on his haunch [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 05:11, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 21:14, August 13, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded.'The changes aren't showing yet.The gost,09:13,14 August ,201.(UTC) Reuploaded.'''14:17,august 15,2011.(UTC) Mudheart (W) For Approval The gost,13:07,July 26,2011.(UTC) The shading and highlights are a bit messy, blur them both. Add eye white as well [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 04:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, is it okay if i have mine back :/ Yes, it is true I was on this page but i usually only swoop in for the Blanks... I just want to get done with those. So can i please? If you want to keep them its fine, also, the shading+highlights are pretty messy, as Nightfall said. Nightfall, i see eye white on there XD So i herd...YOU LIEK MUDKIPS???? 17:11, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Gost I think you should let Foxclaw have the charart back since it was her's to begin with. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 01:46, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Can i also have Foxfire back, too? I did most of the work but i don't want to be unfair D: So i herd...YOU LIEK MUDKIPS???? 18:04, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Foxfire's image is on her article already [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 23:23, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry,but i want to keep this.And Nightfall,please give me the original grey and brown color,and how is Foxfire's image approved?14:11,august 09,2011.(UTC) Fine. Foxfire's image is on her page. So i herd...YOU LIEK MUDKIPS???? 15:09, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Wait a minute though, I think Fox has a right to this image, she's the one who did it [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 15:58, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure whats going to happen, but Nightfall, can you give me a heads-up on how more images i need to be a Warrior on CAP? You know my rattata...?The top percentage of rattata 16:30, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Let's see, Foxfire counts for both you and Gost, and then you've got Mudkip on CBA, so one more [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures Fine,then I let you.20:04,august 04,2011.(UTC) Thanks gost :) There are plenty of other images on this wiki that need to be done, if you go to the reservation table, you'll find a link to a whole list [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 17:09, August 9, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded'- Sorry Gost, but you could do Foxfire as a queen once she gets there, i'll let you do that if you want to You know my rattata...?The top percentage of rattata 19:25, August 9, 2011 (UTC) That's a good idea :) Blur the shading a lot [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 17:41, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Blurred it to the max You know my rattata...?The top percentage of rattata 01:46, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I think you should try lightening the shading some [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 20:56, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Willowtail (W) For Approval The gost,17:30,July 18,2011. The shading looks extremly un-natural Venomsplash 22:03, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 21:14, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Can someone take over this? Reuploaded.Nevermind that above.Changes are showing.12:39,august 16,2011.(UTC) Ah, this is much better :) Great job! Darken the shading on his white paw, and there's a bit of gray outside the line art of his left ear (the ripped one) I would also darken the eye color some, his article specifies dark orange eyes [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:38, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded 20:33, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Whitethroat (W) For Approval Comments?The gost,09:38,21 July,2011.(UTC) Blur the shading [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.10:11,Aug'ust 2,2011.(UTC) This is realy good! I'd blur the hghlights a little though. Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 13:08, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.18:07,august 9,2011.(UTC) Make the ear-pink a bit smaller 'EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 16:23, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.12:43,august 16,2011.(UTC) Darken the shading on the white and blur the ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:38, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. 13:46, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Fawnpaw (A) For Approval First one with dapples. Hope it's good! Venomsplash 19:16, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Darken the left ear pink a bit more [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 17:42, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Rename this Fawnpaw.apprentice.png.The gost,23:18,august 02,2011.(UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 15:02, August 16, 2011 (UTC Can I take over this?The gost,20:57,16 august,2011.(UTC) Go ahead, I think it'd be alright. It's been about two weeks since Venom has reuploaded [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:45, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead Venomsplash 20:14, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Omg Venom, there you are :D [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:41, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. 06:53, August 19, 2011 (UTC) The left ear pink still looks a little hard to see, define it some more [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 16:16, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Silentkit (Ki) For Approval Lol, I did a set of black-furred kitties :) I incorporated the silver into the fur using a series of highlights with a splash-like brush. I really like how she turned out. Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Wow! I don't see anything wrong :O :D EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 12:22, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :D [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 17:51, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :D beautiful So i herd...YOU LIEK MUDKIPS???? 17:06, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 21:13, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Make the earpink a tad darker. 'tis beautiful, Nighty :) Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 22:54, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: Darkened ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:43, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Blossompaw (A) For Approval Wow, I haven't done a tortoiseshell in a long time. I have a picture of a precious tortoiseshell kitten that came to our house one night before strolling off back to her own house, and I based Blossompaw's image off of her. Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 18:51, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful :D, blur the orange a bit EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 16:20, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: :) I blurred the ginger patches [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 16:26, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Looking good~ Blur the earpink a tad more. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 22:53, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: Blurred ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:44, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Looks great :D Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 14:52, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Silverpaw (A)-For approval Can somebody help me fix this? I tried but i couldn't :/ Otherwise, i love this <3 So i herd...YOU LIEK MUDKIPS???? 18:42, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I tried i think i messed up the lineart a little bit tho think you can fix that ? Blur the stripes a lot, add ear pink, and the eyes look awfully strange; look at an approved apprentice image to see how the pupils and eye white could be arranged [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:23, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry guys, this one's the wrong file. All my files are on my mother's laptop so can you wait a little bit? So i herd...YOU LIEK MUDKIPS???? 15:22, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 15:59, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Eveningpaw(A)-For approval a little dark...?--bracken--~ 19:02, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Not too dark, the white on her just needs to be lightened. And add the blue-gray flecks as well [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 21:55, August 9, 2011 (UTC) The blue gray flecks are supposed to be in the eye but yea I added them in I'll fix the white a little later--bracken--~ 02:09, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Can I take over this? 06:40, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Almondeyes (W) For Approval I'm pretty proud of her :) Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 22:08, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Wow! beautiful, blur the ear-pink a bit :) EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 22:01, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's really good :) Anyways, I'd blur the shading a little. Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 18:12, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: Thanks guys :) I blurred the shading and ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 21:12, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Adeline(Ro)-For approval The gost,pazuzu,10:05,august 10,2011.(UTC) Blur the brown and white transition [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 16:27, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.14:45,11 August,2011.(UTC) Blur the ear pink slightly, Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 18:11, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Blured to max.10:36,august 14,2011.(UTC) Reuploaded.I redid it.19:32,August 19,2011.(UTC) This looks beautiful! Blur the white transition, and perhaps darken the highlight on her shoulder just a little [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 16:15, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Tweek weak When will tweek weak will begun?The gost,roxi,11:28,august 13,2011.(UTC) By the way,i wanna know if I can be a warrior,because I do have 3 images.11:29,August 13,2011.(UTC) Well, we already had tweak week; there really aren't any other images that need tweaking at this moment. Once you get either Adeline's, Willowtail's, Thistleflame's, or Frostwind's image approved, then I'll add you in as a warrior. The thing about Shaderiver and Foxfire was that you didn't really 'do' the images, you just finished them for the artists. That doesn't necessarily count to me, the only images that I would count up to becoming a warrior were the ones you actually made yourself [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 20:54, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Ohhh...I've done 3 images too! (Skypaw(A), Cloudflower(W) and Yellowpool(E)), I also helped withsome of Clara's images. Can I be a warrior too? Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 15:08, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Yep, congrats :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:44, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :D ZoeyyMy Talkpage!!! 15:19, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Can I be a warrior too?I've Snowy's rogue image,Abby as a kit,Frostwind as a warrior,Minpaw as a apprentice. 19:26, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I know, I've added you a few days ago ;) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 16:14, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Yellowpool (Elder) - For Approval ﻿ Comments? Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 15:08, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful! I would define the shading, and there is some white inside the outline; right on the hind leg and a little pixel on the back paw. You know my rattata...?The top percentage of rattata 16:46, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded-'''Thanks! I tried to define the shading and fixed the white pixel. Comments? Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 18:13, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't really see anything else major that could be improved...maybe just darken the shading around her haunch [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 03:39, August 17, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded-'''Done :D ZoeyyMy Talkpage!!! 11:59, August 18, 2011 (UTC) So...should I put her up for CBA, now, or wait for a senior user to do so? ZoeyyMy Talkpage!!! 20:48, August 19, 2011 (UTC) The shading looks greenish on her haunch. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 02:30, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Oakclaw (W)- For Approval Oakclaw Tigerfur of Bloodclan 21:31, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Blur and smudge the patches a little :) Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 10:26, August 15, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded- '''Blurred and smudged patches Tigerfur of Bloodclan 16:08, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Thicken the shading [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 01:21, August 16, 2011 (UTC) The changes aren't showing.May I help you?The gost,17:05,august 15,2011.(UTC) Reuploaded- The changes should show now :) Tigerfur of Bloodclan 15:58, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I sort of recommend redoing this, the white on his fur should be a very pale gray, not straight white. First just fill in the fur with a very pale gray, then use a softer edged brush for the shading [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 03:42, August 17, 2011 (UTC) What the ****? Why the changes at photos aren't showing?I'm desperate!'sniff'The gost,09:55,august 15,2011.(UTC) Are you on pixlr? If so, that happened to me, too. Just change it to a png :) Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 10:25, August 15, 2011 (UTC) OMG. It's just backwarded Yellowpool's elder image to the first setting. Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 10:43, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I've fixed it now :) ZoeyyMy Talkpage!!! 19:27, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Darkangel ~ For Approval : - UGH I hate this! >.> [[User:Echopaw|Meep!]] 16:42, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :It's quite good actually :) Blur the highlights and white transition more though, ZoeyyMy Talkpage!!! 18:09, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Foxfire (A) For Approval I just couldn't resist putting her up, most of my chararts are just sitting in my list of documents saved to my computer, waiting to be put up. Anyway, I know she's not exactly the color of her warrior image. But my style has always been more realistic, and this is how my mind perceives reddish ginger. I didn't add the scar on her tail or the knick in her ear because I wasn't sure if she had them as an apprentice. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 02:39, August 16, 2011 (UTC) She got it right before she was a warrior but i think it's fine. I love this, it's beautiful :) . You know my rattata...?The top percentage of rattata 03:36, August 16, 2011 (UTC) This is lovely~. Blur the black, darken the earpink, and blur the shading on the tail. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 14:50, August 16, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded:' Thanks guys! I blurred the black, the tail shading, and darkened the ear pink. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:59, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Beautiful! CBA? [[User:Echopaw|''Meep!]] 18:39, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Mintpaw(K)-CBA The gost,17:16,August 15,2011.(UTC) Darken the earpink on the gray ear, and blur the patches. Looks lovely :). Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 18:45, August 16, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded.' 20:53, August 16, 2011 (UTC) This is beautiful, Gost :) Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 16:14, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Blueclaw(A)-For Approval ﻿ I'm going to need a LOT of help with this... ZoeyyMy Talkpage!!! 15:18, August 16, 2011 (UTC) The shading and highlights are done nicely, it's just the white spots. Make them less circular, and more irregular [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:40, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Could someone help me? I've been trying all day. ZoeyyMy Talkpage!!! 20:47, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hollybreeze(W)-for Approval Can someone help with this? She's come out pinkish and I'm not sure what earpink to use. Thanks, ZoeyyMy Talkpage!!! 16:06, August 16, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Could I help you?The gost,20:50,16 August,2011.(UTC) Reuploaded.'''How is this? 11:04, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) ZoeyyMy Talkpage!!! 11:49, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Blackkit(RC)(Ki)- For approval It's okay...I guess. Tigerfur of Bloodclan 16:16, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Thicken and blur the shading, and make the ear pink narrower [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 03:40, August 17, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded.' The shading is still a bit too defined, maybe lighten it some and blur it [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:46, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Blackpaw(A)- For approval Tigerfur of Bloodclan 17:16, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I will help you with his apprentice and kit image. 21:02, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Thanks :) Tigerfur of Bloodclan 01:56, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hollybreeze(A)-For Aprroval Comments? 20:28, August 18, 2011 (UTC) This is beautiful! Desaturate the ear pink, and blur the shading on the tail [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:45, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.'''19:49,august 20,2011.(UTC) Shadefall(W)-For Approval Comments?The gost,08:53,August 20,2011.(UTC) She's too dark; Shadefall is dark gray, not black. I suggest lightening it a lot, and then blur the shading and ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 15:53, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hershey(Ki)-For Approval The gost,11:04,August 20,2011.(UTC) This is really good! Make the ear pink smaller [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!''' Category:Signatures 16:13, August 20, 2011 (UTC)